


Headlights Pointed at the Dawn

by Nokomis



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, crossposting from lj from days of yore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Mikey liked to go on rides with Brian.





	Headlights Pointed at the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://nokomis305.livejournal.com/152195.html)

Mikey liked to go on rides with Brian.

He’s spent so long on tour that staying still felt strange and restrictive, and so sometimes he would call Brian and just have him drive around, wherever they happened to be.

Brian always insisted on driving - he claimed it was because he feared for his life if Mikey got distracted by a song on the radio, and Mikey didn’t point out that maybe he had issues with letting go of control.

Mikey understood what Brian was afraid of, with losing control, so he would settle back in the passenger seat and watch the streetlights blur past through the moonroof.

Sometimes Brian would try to talk business, or about the band, and Mikey would roll his eyes and turn the stereo up louder, blocking out the official part of their relationship.

Instead, Mikey would insist they talk about nothing and everything - stupid shit they’d done, stupid shit they’d seen each other do, stupid shit their friends had done. Mikey had gotten more blackmail material on Bob than he figured anyone else in the band even knew existed this way, though he hadn’t yet come up with a reason to use any of it.

Eventually, they pulled to a stop at a makeout point - Mikey thought about telling Brian about some of the nights he’d found himself here, blurry and indistinct as they were in his memory now - which was strangely silent and peaceful in the predawn light.

They sat there comfortably silent for a few minutes, the sky gradually lighting up in a rainbow of pollution-brightened colors.

Brian laughed, briefly and without provocation, and Mikey shot a questioning smirk at him.

“Sorry, I just suddenly felt like I was sixteen,” Brian said. “Except how sixteen looks in the movies, you know.”

Mikey glanced out the window and raised an eyebrow. “With a serial killer out on the loose?”

“Wrong kind of movie,” Brian said.

Mikey didn’t let himself think about what he was about to do too much; instead, he went with what felt natural in the place and circumstance. He leaned over and kissed Brian, soft and questioning.

The briefest hesitation and Brian returned the kiss, touching Mikey’s neck lightly and smiling as they broke apart. “Not that kind of movie, either, but I’m okay with a change in genre.”

“If you think later I’m not going to make fun of that line, you’re wrong,” Mikey informed him before going in for another kiss.

Brian said something that might have been, “I’ll make fun of your face,” but the words were kind of muffled.

Mikey was past caring, anyway.


End file.
